Bolt (character)/Gallery
Images of Bolt from Bolt. Promotional Images Bolt_profile.jpeg Bolt-happy.jpeg Bolt_run.jpeg Bolt and Penny.jpg Bolt wonderful.png|Bolt Disney Promo Characters bolt.png Bolt Poster 4.jpg Bolt Poster 1.jpg Bolt and Penny 8.jpg Bolt and Penny 7.jpg Bolt and Penny 6.jpg Bolt and Penny 5.jpg bolt-firstlook-big.jpg.jpeg|An official movie poster Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg|A Disney twenty-three cover on the new era of Disney animation. Concept Art BoltJK.jpg|Conceptual sketches by Jin Kim. BoltJK2.jpg|More sketches by Jin Kim. BoltConcept1.jpg|An early design of Bolt. BoltConcepts.jpg|Early designs of Bolt. BoltMittensPF.jpg|Bolt and Mittens by Paul Felix. BoltTravelingPF.jpg|Bolt in his trailer by Paul Felix. Ad-fleeing-table.jpg.jpeg|A very early design of a more anthropromophic Bolt, then called Henry Bolt1-copy.JPG.jpeg Boltbarks.jpeg|Producing the "Super Bark" Films and Television ''Bolt 5327254990_14dd745f7d_b.jpg.jpeg|Puppy Bolt taking a nap. bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg Bolt Puppy.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg puppybolt.jpg|Puppy Bolt meets Penny for the first time puppybolt2.jpg puppybolt3.jpg puppybolt4.jpg|Penny: "You're a good boy" puppybolt5.jpg|Penny: "You're ''my good boy" Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg Bolt's alteration.jpg|Bolt's alteration Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-310.jpg| Bolt using Penny's binoculars to spy on Calico. Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg|Bolt and Penny sneaking in. bolt_sit.jpeg Bolt 3.png|Bolt using heat vision to "destroy" one of Calico's helicopters. Bolt and Penny 3.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg|"Bolt, speak!" 5328933448 22793b2d44 b.jpg.jpeg|Close up, showing Bolt's deep, brown eyes. Bolt (film) Bolt super bark.JPG| Bolt super-barking Calico's forces. Bolt (film) 007.JPG|Bolt and Penny take a selfie after their mission is "accomplished". 5330680706 3aca00d148 b.jpg.jpeg|Bolt determinedly guards the trailer door. Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-2165.jpg Bolt angry.png Bolt and Penny 2.jpg 007 - Excape 91.png|Bolt argues with some dogs he met on the street 5358185496 e4b21f89db b.jpg.jpeg|"It weakens me!" - Bolt waves away a piece of foam Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762963-800-448.jpg Bolt (film) 011.JPG bolt_angry.jpeg 009 - Cat Inquiry 43.png 5330680936 0e529ce916 b.jpg.jpeg|Bolt and Mittens look at the waffle map Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-17h05m49s685.png Bolt-56.png bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4498.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4499.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4501.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4564.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4581.jpg Cute-pictures-of-Bolt-and-Mittens-disneys-bolt-5261749-1433-858.jpg bolt_and_mittens.jpeg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4668.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4675.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4703.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4730.jpg bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-4744.jpg 5387891114_f78dacb547_b.jpg.jpeg|Bolt training on his "dog-face". Bolt 1.jpg|Bolt begging Bolt dog face.png Bolt breed comparison.png 5330679242 0e3ecda173 b.jpg.jpeg|Bolt looks at Rhino, seemingly puzzled. 5330681306_757b7aa37c_b.jpg.jpeg|Bolt, Mittens and Rhino. 013 - Meeting Rhino 274 - Kopia.png|Bolt in the RV park Boltpic.jpg Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-5382.jpg 5387894832_694751f049_b.jpg.jpeg|The chemistry between Bolt and Rhino B7KwICnIUAAXoRZ.jpg large.jpeg 5387895258_9170ff7d4e_b.jpg.jpeg|Bolt offers Mittens his paw but she refuses. Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-17h25m06s279.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-17h39m36s546.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-17h42m50s848.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-17h54m48s047.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-18h01m38s093.png Bolt-2-(2008).jpg|Bolt experiences the thrill of sticking his head out of a window Bolt (film) 014.JPG Bolt 2.jpg Bolt (film) 015.JPG Bolt (film) 016.JPG Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-8871.jpg Bolt (film) 019.JPG Bolt and Penny 4.jpg Bolt-3-(2008).jpg Bolt (film) - Bolt Penny Rhino Mittens picture.JPG Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10468.jpg Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-9056.jpg Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-9052.jpg Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-6062.jpg|A lost dog flyer of Bolt. Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-4272.jpg Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-1483.jpg|Pictures of Penny and Bolt during their adventures in the show. Cameos jib.png|Bolt's cameo on a "lost dog" flyer in Pac-Man in Wreck-It Ralph jibb.png|There is a picture of Bolt as well as one of Officer Ester in the desk at the police department in Big Hero 6 Video Games Pd1.png|Bolt's Super Strength Power Disc in Disney INFINITY Volt Star Malgre Lui Playstation 2 Ps2.jpg Theme Parks and other live appearances Bolt WDW.jpg|Bolt as he appears at the Disney parks. Bolt.PNG boltautograph.jpg|Bolt's signature. Merchandise Bolt Pin.jpg|Bolt Pin Bolt Plush.jpg 24-Bolt-342x465.jpg|Bolt's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Pin92890th200.jpg|Cheshire Cat dressed as Bolt Pin Kellogg-fruit-flavored-snacks-40708.jpg August20th.png|His Disneystrology page JapanDS25thBolt.jpg|Tsum Tsum Plush Category:Character galleries Category:Bolt galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries